Everybody Loves a Clown S:2 E:2
by Daemon Venator
Summary: <html><head></head>After the death of their father, Sam and Dean find a mysterious message from a woman named Ellen which leaves them with questions about the demon and its whereabouts. Keeping true to her promise, Aleksandria travels with the Winchesters to find this Ellen only to find out that she's revisiting someone from her past...</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night…too quiet. The stars shone in a kind of eerie stillness. Aleksandria could feel her fingers getting twitchy just waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Demons and their rituals...at least it made them easier to catch, or so one could argue. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of her 1969 SS Camaro. Tonight was her last chance to strike at the demon and she was _not_ prepared to fail. Flickering lights over the empty street caught her attention. It was there. She could feel it. Somewhere, waiting in the shadows, she could feel it. Aleksandria pulled her weapon from the passenger's seat next to her and stuffed it in her jacket. It was the first time in over a hundred years she had finally gotten a lead on the demon that killed her sister. It was the first time she would finally be able to exact revenge for the suffering her family had to endure because of her death. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

One by one the street lamps in the neighborhood flickered and died out until they stopped just above a single home. It was like clockwork. It was a white picket fence kind of home where undoubtedly a happy family was fast asleep unaware of what was about to happen. Aleksandria was done playing quiet. She had lost too many to her tactics trying to keep families in the dark which is where the Shadow World was to remain. But it was no use when eventually the world would learn the truth…that there were things that went bump in the night and they were to be feared.

Aleksandria stuck her knife through the door and sliced through the deadbolt as easily as if it were butter. She would have complained about the minimal security measures taken in this day in age, but demons didn't need a key to enter into a home. Silently she crept up the staircase following the stench of sulfur thickening the air. The demon was already here, she could feel the fear in the house even while it was still dormant. The first door was on her left…but the demon had already left its mark. The handle had been melted to prevent anyone from getting in or out of the room. Alex pressed her ear to the door and could hear the steady breathing of an adult, shifting silently beneath the covers. Mostly likely it was a parent or a guardian. Keeping them locked behind closed doors made it easier to prey on the children down the hallway. Aleksandria turned her eyes to the next door at the end of the hallway that groaned as it expanded in its hinges. "Gotcha…"

Slowly she pushed the door of the bedroom wide open. There was a small girl on the bed, her blonde hair sprawled out over the pillow like a princess…Aleksandria felt her breath catch. She reminded her of her sister Anastasyia with her golden curls and peaceful countenance. Standing over her was then demon that Aleksandria so desperately tried to kill time and time again. They only way she knew how to kill it was in its weakened state, but to get it there she would have to risk the life of the little girl in the bed. It was something Aleksandria knew she wasn't going to be able to do. Not with the face of her sister haunting her. _Come on Alex….you can save her. She'll be fine. _She stood her ground and watched as the monster began to take its form. She knew she was going to regret her decision, but putting that girl in danger whom looked so much like Anastasyia wasn't going to happen…her revenge would have to wait.

"Shit…" Aleksandria jumped up and struck the witch with her blade. She felt the blade break against its impenetrable skin as it roared in anger and threw her against the wall, slamming the door shut. The little girl woke with a scream and Alex could see the look of terror in her face. "No!"

There was banging on the door and loud screams from a terrified mother who was calling out her daughter's name. _"Jo! Joanna! Joanna open this door!"_ Alex tore herself up off the floor and threw herself against the witch as they both tumbled out the window, shattering glass all over the front yard. Alex landed on her back, knocking the breath out of her. She gasped for air and rolled over onto her hands and knees and looked up at the witch who let out a loud screech of anger.

Behind her, a man ran out of the house with a shotgun and swore loudly, letting the rounds fly over Aleksandria's head. She turned to face the man, no doubt the father of the little girl who was standing in the doorway wrapped in her mother's arms. Behind her, the Sthrega was already running in the opposite direction and by that time the man had his rifle pointed at Aleksandria's head. She held her hands up and stared at him with intensity. Their eyes met for a moment and he lowered his gun. He knew that she wasn't there to hurt his family, but to save it. Alex nodded and picked up her knife making her way back to her car. She would have to wait until the Sthrega would show its face again.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alex…Alex!?"_ Alex shook out of her reverie and looked at Dean. _"A little help here, please?" _ A small blonde girl with the same big brown eyes was staring at Dean intensely, shotgun held up to his chest at point blank range. Alex raised a brow and looked at him.

"Really Dean, really? You can fight a demon, but you can't handle a little girl with a shotgun?" Dean looked at her angrily, most likely pissed that she challenged his masculinity in front of a girl.

"_You know I don't normally hit girls, but for you Alex, I'll make an exception." _Aleksandria laughed.

"_Alright now let's just everyone drop your weapons and no one gets hurt." _Enter the mother who held another shotgun to Sam's back.

"Sounds like a deal…" Aleksandria looked at Jo and smiled and then to Dean and smirked. Dean was clearly annoyed at Alex's decision to not help, but he would get over it.

"_Alright who are you people and what are you doing in my bar?" _

It was Sam who answered first. _"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Alex. We're looking for an Ellen Harvelle…we think she may know something that might help us out." _The woman lowered her gun and looked at the two brothers.

"_Sam and Dean Winchester?" _

Sam nodded. _"You know us?" _

Ellen put the gun up and brought out the drinks. _"I knew your father…I'm sorry to hear about his passing."_ Alex looked at Dean who's face had gone stone cold after the mention of his father's passing. _"Guess you got my message? About the demon?" _Dean nodded.

"You said you could help us find the demon that killed our mom?"

_"Well not me, but I know someone that can help you locate it."_

"Who?"Alex asked. Ellen nodded her head to the man passed out on the pool table. Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

_"Don't worry, he'll be up in about an hour."_

"Can't wait."


End file.
